


Headcanons: More Domesticity

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Headcanon, Leverage OT3, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: A short collection of headcanons centered around Eliot, Parker, and Hardison, and their relationship quirks.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Leverage Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Headcanons: More Domesticity

Hardison calls Parker “babe;” Eliot calls Parker “darlin’” but only at home. 

The first time Hardison heard Eliot call Parker “darlin’” he thought it was adorable. But he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want Eliot to get self-conscious about it. Years later, Hardison still thinks its one of the most adorable things he’s heard.

Neither Eliot nor Hardison use any specific terms of endearment with the other; their spoken love language is and will always be their banter. Though Eliot will call Hardison “Alec” on occasion if he’s feeling sentimental.

Parker doesn’t really use terms of endearment. However, she does think of Hardison and Eliot collectively as “the boys” or more privately, “her boys.” She’ll sometimes call them “my boys” but that’s usually at home and she’s either playful or they’re all being intimate.

Eliot often absently plays with Parker’s hair when she’s laying next to him on the couch or in bed. She likes that.

All three have their own bedrooms which have their own things, like clothes and such. Even so, they tend to sleep in the same room most of the time.

Hardison does not like sleeping alone. It’s lonely. Parker sleeps better when she’s with at least one of them. Eliot has gotten used to sleeping with them but he will still make the excuse that it’s to keep them safe. (The truth is that he hates sleeping without them because otherwise, he’d be waking up constantly to check for them.)

The shared bedroom is technically Hardison’s; it has the biggest bed. It’s custom ordered, double Cal King because he’s tall and Parker tends to move A LOT in her sleep. 

The bed of course also has custom sheets and comforter as well. However, underneath the comforter, there are several blankets because someone (PARKER) keeps stealing them (PARKER!!) and Eliot hates getting cold in the middle of the night.

Parker almost always starts the night off on either Hardison or Eliot’s chest and then has switched sometime in the middle of the night. Eliot ends up the pillow for both of them a lot of the time before he ends up on the edge of the bed. It’s a force of habit and he will tend to migrate there no matter where he starts the night. 

If they sleep separately, it’s usually Eliot off on his own because he’s either recovering from a rough fight or something that throws his sleep schedule off too far from the others and he doesn’t want to screw their sleep up, too. (And if he DOES sleep on his own not due to injury, there’s a good chance he’ll wake up to find Parker or Hardison or both cuddled up with him in his room, anyway. Because that’s what they do.)

Eliot’s a no-PDA kind of guy; no kissing or hugging in public for the most part. Behind closed doors, he’s more relaxed and free with physical signs of affection, but outside of the home, he’s all about keeping the other two safe.

Kind of like Eliot, Parker’s not a huge hugger or kisser when they’re out. Instead, she’s all about touches and proximity.

Even without overt signs of physical affection, anyone with two working eyes could see that these three have NO CONCEPT of personal space with each other. ABSOLUTELY NONE. Eliot especially tends to just do things for the other two, likely without realizing it himself. 

The way the three of them move and communicate with each other, sometimes without speaking (particularly with Eliot and Parker) is Relationship Goals ™ for onlookers. 

Speaking of which, the brewpub staff knows that all three of them live in the apartment behind the restaurant. There’s rampant speculation among the staff about whether Eliot is Hardison and Parker's roommate or if they’re all in a relationship. There's several arguments both ways. But aside from the fact the three have NO personal space, it seems that they're always disappearing together.

So the staffers are SUPER curious and have a bet going but there's no way to verify either way. No one wants to ask Hardison because he's The Owner (tm) of the brewpub and no one wants to jeopardize their paycheck. (The brewpub is a great place to work, fair pay, with benefits and tips. Hell, sometimes the place will close randomly and they'll still get a whole day's pay if they were on the schedule. Suffice to say that NO ONE wants to mess this opportunity up.)

Meanwhile, no one thinks Parker will really give them a straight answer. (To be honest, no one's entirely sure what her role with the brewpub is, only that she's always around.)

Asking Eliot just seems like it would be a career killer. He's kind of gruff at times but usually nice and he's serious about his food but he's really good to the kitchen staff and happy to write recommendations to anyone that wants to move on to a bigger kitchen in Portland. No one wants to piss him off.

Even so, one of the kitchen staff got goaded into asking Eliot. To which Eliot replied, “What do you think?” And the poor staffer got so scared and didn’t know what to say and then ran off without an answer.

The trio is aware of the gossip and they think it’s funny as hell. They neither confirm nor deny anything.


End file.
